1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile racking system. This invention has particular but not exclusive application to a mobile racking system suited for use in vans and the like, and for illustrative purposes reference will be made to such application. However, it is to be understood that this invention could be used in other applications, such as warehouse or coldroom applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate the movement of stocks of a wide variety of types, it is the practice of the transportation industry generally to, where practical, palletize goods for shipment. In general, vehicles such as semi-trailers and the like are loaded from elevated loading docks with forklifts, the elevated dock being required such that the forklift may load the trailer through the open rear. Where the pallets must be stacked in the trailer, it is necessary to install knock down flooring progressively from the front as the trailer is loaded.
In order to assist in the installation of flooring and partitions, there have evolved several types of semi-standard mounting devices, the most popular of which is a roll formed strip steel member affixed longitudinally to the trailer walls and punched with a plurality of apertures adapted to receive cross bearers for floor supporting and load locking purposes.
A major disadvantage of this type of racking system is the reliance on dock loading to move the palletized cargo into the trailer.